Overprotective
by crystalbloods
Summary: AU. Darah. Mawar Merah. Jus Stroberi. Steak. Sonata. Bagaikan sebuah pesan kematian ayng banyak mengandung makna. "CG pandai bermain tongkat." / For Suspense Week! / M for Gore / Warning Insinde. RnR?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Maybe OOC, Violence, Gore, and other**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For Suspense Week!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suspense – Horror – a little bit Romance**

**.::*::.**

* * *

><p>"Minggu nanti ada acara?" ucap Sasuke datar. Iris <em>onyx<em>-nya masih terfokus pada siluet seorang gadis berambut pink di hadapannya.

Gadis itu—Sakura—menyeruput sedikit jus stroberi yang dipesannya. "Ada. Biasa, _drum band_. Memang kenapa?"

Sasuke mendelik tak suka. "Harusnya kau lebih mementingkan kesehatanmu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan _drum band_." Pemuda itu memegang telapak tangan Sakura.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke. Bulan depan aku akan mewakili Osaka dalam pertandingan di Tokyo. Harusnya kau mengerti." Gadis itu mendesah pelan. Ia mengeratkan pegangan tangan Sasuke.

"Hn. Sakura, kudengar gerakan barumu itu ada adegan pelukan ya?"

"Iya. Itu sudah ketentuan dari pelatih. Tapi bukan berpelukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Tolong mengerti…" Sakura menutup matanya. Rasa sesak kembali hinggap di dadanya. Ia sudah tahu, Sasuke pasti akan melarangnya untuk mengikuti perintah pelatihnya itu.

"Bagaimana pun juga itu tetap pelukan."

Ah, setidaknya itulah yang membuat Sakura sedikit kesal pada Sasuke. Sikapnya yang egois dan terlalu berlebihan. Dia itu _overprotective!_

"_You are so over!"_

* * *

><p><strong>~.~.~.~.~.~.~<strong>

**Overprotective**

**Ai Kireina Maharanii Presents**

**.**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

_**M for Bloody and Violence!**_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana jobmu?" ujar Ino pada Sakura saat mereka sedang makan siang bersama.<p>

Gadis pink itu hanya mendesah berat. Tangannya masih setia mengaduk-aduk jus stroberi kesukaannya.

Ah, sepertinya Ino sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya. "Kau yakin masih mencinati Sasuke? Kurasa dia terlalu over!"

"Entahlah. Dia memang terlalu over dan pencemburu." Sakura memainkan helaian rambut pinknya. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong. "Harusnya dia mengerti tugasku sebagai seorang ketua."

"Tapi kau hebat bisa bertahan dengannya selama bertahun-tahun. Apakah nanti selepas SMA kau masih bersamanya?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapnya selama ini. Dia menilai kalau aku terlalu sibuk dengan _drum band_ sehingga tidak memperhatikan diriku sendiri." Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Pikirkan hal yang terbaik untukmu dan juga dia. Hanya itu saran dariku. Aku juga merasa bahwa dia terlalu membatasi hidupmu. Sedangkan dia bisa bebas bersama orang lain meskipun yah, kau tetap membatasinya."

"Terima kasih, Ino. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Besok jadi latihan?" Sakura mengangkat kembali wajahnya. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di sana.

"Ya tentu saja. Tapi jika malam ini kau ingin jalan bersama dia, kurasa itu bisa dilakukan." Ino tertawa kecil, lalu segera menghabiskan es jeruk yang dipesannya itu. "Sakura, ayo kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi."

"Iya…"

.

.

.

"Sakura…" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga kekasihnya itu. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat favorit mereka. Di sebuah taman kota yang sepi.

"Iya?" Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya pada Sasuke yang saat ini posisinya sedang memeluk dia. _Emerald_ dan _onyx_ bertemu dalam satu titik.

_Cup_

Sasuke mencium lembut bibir mungil Sakura. Awalnya ciuman itu biasa saja. Tapi makin lama ciuman itu semakin panas. Dan akhirnya, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya itu saat mereka mulai kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

"Malam ini ada acara?" Sasuke membelai pelan rambut merah muda Sakura yang menyender pada dada bidangnya. Seulas senyum tipis terlihat di wajah ayu Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke mencium singkat kening Sakura. "Mau jalan bersamaku? Sudah lama kita tidak jalan."

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura manja seraya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke. "Ke mana?"

"Menginap di vila keluargaku."

Sakura terbangun dari posisinya. Ditatapnya intens pemuda beriris _onyx_ di hadapannya itu. "Kau yakin? Vilamu yang ada di kota Saitama itu?"

"Hn."

"Apa tidak terlalu jauh, Sasuke? Besok aku harus latihan _drum band_." Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ah, lagi-lagi acara romantisnya bersama Sasuke harus terganggu oleh kegiatan ekstrakulikuler itu.

Perlahan tangan Sasuke mengepal. Ingin rasanya ia meremukkan setiap belahan tulang si pelatih yang sudah mengubah hidup kekasihnya ini. Tapi, pernahkah ia berpikir bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ia memerintah gadis itu semaunya saja?

"Jadi kau lebih memilih berpelukan dengan lelaki itu ketimbang aku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu," jelas Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ini sudah tugasku. Harusnya kau mengerti, Sasuke. Saat kau bertanding basket saja aku tidak melarangmu!"

"Tapi ini berbeda. Coba bayangkan, sakit itdak rasanya saat kau melihat pacarmu berpelukan dengan orang lain?" kata Sasuke sedikit membentak. Matanya berkilat tajam menandakkan bahwa ia benar-benar marah saat ini.

"Belum puaskah kau menyuruhku semaumu? Belum puaskah kau memarahi Kakashi sensei hanya karena kecemburuan bodohmu itu?" Sakura membentak balik Sasuke. Jujur, ia sudah sangat tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap kekasihnya itu.

"Dia pembina ekstrakulikuler yang tidak berguna! Lelaki sialan seperti dia tidak pantas berada di dunia ini!"

Sakura terpaksa kembali mengalah. Air mata mengalir keluar dari pelupuk _emerald-_nya. Lagi. Setiap kali ia bertengkar dengan kekasihnya itu, pasti akan berakhir dengan air mata dan kekalahan telak berada pada dirinya.

"_Whatever!"_

"Kujemput jam delapan malam nanti. Sekarang ayo pulang!" kata Sasuke tegas lalu segera pergi menuju motor kesayangannya itu.

"Ya." Baiklah. Sekali lagi gadis itu harus mengalah pada argumen Sasuke. Mau bagaimana pun, ia tetap mencintai lelaki itu.

**** Overprotective ****

"Ino, Sasuke mengajakku menginap di vilanya malam ini. Menurutmu, gaun apa yang harus kupakai?" ucap Sakura sambil memilih-milih pakaian yang tersedia di lemarinya itu. Mulai dari pakaian santai sampai pakaian formal. Tapi entah kenapa belum ada pakaian yang sreg di hatinya.

"Coba pakai gaun putih ini," jawab Ino seraya memberikan Sakura gaun yang tadi diambilnya. "Dengan sedikit riasan, kau pasti cantik. Tidak perlu memakai perhiasan yang banyak. Cukup penampilan sederhana saja kurasa."

"Baiklah akan kucoba." Gadis itu pun segera menuju kamar mandinya untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah beberapa menti berselang, akhirnya ia pun keluar dengan anggunnya yang membuat Ino sedikit berdecak kagum.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau itu cantik apabila tampil apa adanya. Kurasa Sasuke juga sependapat denganku." Ino tersenyum lebar. Dengan cekatan tangannya segera merias wajah Sakura dengan beberapa _make up_ yang sudah tersedia. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sakura pun sudah siap.

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke datang. Terima kasih ya Ino," kata Sakura dengan senyuman manis menghiasi pipinya.

Gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. "Hati-hati ya, Sakura? Cepat kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Memang kau pikir aku ini anak kecil apa?" ujar Sakura dengan pipi yang digelembungkan. Mereka berdua pun tertawa kecil sampai akhirnya terdengar suara Sasuke dari bawah sana. "Aku turun dulu, ya! Daaah!"

"Ya!" Ino melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura sebelum gadis itu benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu. "Semoga saja Ibu kost tidak marah padanya. Hah…" Gadis itu pun segera membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. "_Good luck_, ya!"

.

.

.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura," puji Sasuke saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju vila Sasuke yang berada di kota Saitama itu. Perjalanan dari Osaka ke sana lumayan memakan waktu.

"Kau bisa saja, ah!" kata Sakura dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sana?"

"Tentu saja bersenang-senang," jawab Sasuke datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun.

"Huh…" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menghadap keluar jendela. Pemandangan yang gelap pekat ini menjadi sebuah kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Saitama ia hanya terdiam saja. Tak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Sudah lama rasanya tidak kesini," kata Sakura memecah keheningan. Begitu mobil terparkir, ia pun segera keluar lalu berputar-putar layaknya seorang anak kecil yang merindukan rumahnya.

"Hn. Ayo masuk." Sasuke menuntun pelan Sakura memasuki vilanya. Sebuah vila yang luas bak istana. Namun sayangnya vila itu sepi. Hanya ada dua orang pembantu dan satu tukang kebun saja. "Ikut ke ruang pribadiku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ikut saja."

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, sakura pun mengikuti arah langkah kaki Sasuke. Ia merasa sedikit merinding tatkala melewati lorong demi lorong vila milik kekasihnya itu. Meskipun sudah sering kesini, tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa berbeda.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Putri," ucap Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura masuk terlebih dahulu. Suasana romantis lansung terekam oleh iris viridian Sakura sata pertama kali ia memasuki ruangan itu. Suasana lampu yang dibuat redup beserta lilin dan beberapa taburan kelopak bunga mawar merah membuat tempat ini semakin indah.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Sakura sarkastik. Seharusnya gadis itu bisa sedikit bersikap lemah lembut pada kekasihnya. Karena kalimat itu tidak cocok dipakai untuk saat ini.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Santai saja. Ayo duduk."

Wangi bunga mawar dan sedikit aroma melati menguar menggelitik indra penciuman Sakura saat gadis itu masuk ke dalamnya.

Segelas jus stroberi terhidang di atas meja berhiaskan lilin dan bunga mawar itu. Sedangkan gelas yang satunya lagi masih kosong belum terisi apapun. Atau mungkin Sasuke sengaja mengosongkan gelas itu.

Percikan air terdengar jelas oleh pendengaran Sakura. Mungkin berasal dari toilet pribadi yang berada di ruangan itu. Beberapa suara-suara aneh seperti suara burung hantu juga terekam oleh indra pendengarannya.

Kali ini wajar jika bulu kuduk Sakura mulai meremang ketakutan. Mungkin juga ditambah hawa dingin di sekitarnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan masakan untuk _dinner_ kita, Sakura~" kata Sasuke di dekat telinga Sakura. Menurut gadis beriris _emerald_ itu, suara Sasuke tampak menjijikan untuk kali ini.

"Ba-baik." Sakura pun segera duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan Sasuke untuknya. "_Steak_? Sejak kapan kau suka makanan luar seperti ini?" Iris Sakura mendelik tajam kearah Sasuke. Namun beberapa detik berikutnya dia menyeringai penuh arti.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu, Sayang…" ucap Sasuke seraya mengambil peralatan makannya. Sebuah pisau perak yang mengkilat ia perlihatkan tinggi-tinggi. "So?" Sebuah serinagian penuh kemenangan terlihat di sana.

Sakura segera berdiri lalu mengambil gelas berisi jus stroberi yang berada di meja itu. "Jadi maksudmu jus ini dan semua yang ada di sini itu untuk darah!" ucap Sakura nyaris membentak Sasuke. "Ini untukmu saja!"

_Byuuur_

Seketika jus yang berada di dalam gelas itu kini berpindah ke tempat ke atas lantai. Warna merah jus itu sudah seperti darah segar saja.

"Hn. Kau memang gadis yang pintar," ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian yang semakin melebar. Perlahan langkah kakinya semakin mendekati Sakura yang berada tidak jauh darinya. "Jangan takut karena kau hanya akan menjadi milikku seorang. Dan dengan begitu aku takkan lagi bersusah payah melarangmu."

"Kau lupa posisiku di _drum band_, Sasuke?" ucap Sakura datar seraya menyeringai kearah Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran. Sikapnya masih waspada kalau sewaktu-waktu Sakura akan menyerangnya.

"Posisiku adalah CG—" Gadis itu makin melebarkan seringaiannya. "—_Colour Guard_…"

_Traaang_!

Dua buah katana saling beradu. Satu katana milik Sasuke, dan satu lagi milik Sakura—atau mungkin tepatnya katana Sasuke yang diambil paksa oleh gadis itu.

Sakura memberanikan diri mendekat pada Sasuke. Logika dan pikirannya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya adalah cepat melenyapkan sesosok makhluk egois di hadapannya.

"Tugasku adalah menari dengan memakai tongkat. Memberi warna pada kelompok _drum band_."

"Lalu?"

"Saat ini aku akan menunjukkan padamu kemampuanku bermain tongkat yang akan memberi warnamu hari ini. Hahaha…" Sakura tertawa lepas. Mungkin orang luar tak akan pernah bisa percaya bahwa gadis ini adalah Sakura. Pasalnya dia yang selalu feminim sekarang terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"Kau yakin?" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai meremehkan. "Kau hanyalah seorang gadis!"

"Itulah yang membuatku benci padamu!"

_Traaang! Traaang! Traaang!_

Kedua pedang itu terus beradu dalam kegelapan malam. Alunan musik sonata perlahan terdengar dari arah pintu yang terkunci rapat. Rupanya Sasuke sudah merencanakan ini semua. Lagu itu seakan melodi pengantar kematian malam ini.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke—"

_Traaang! Kraaak! Duaaak!_

Darah segar mengalir dari kepala Sasuke. Cairan berwarna merah kental itu telah menutupi seluruh bagian wajahnya yang sangat tampan dan selalu memikat setiap wanita. Nyawanya sudah terenggut di tangan kekasihnya sendiri. Dan sementara itu, alunan melodi sonata masih setia mengiringi.

"Aku lebih pandai memainkan tongkat daripadamu, Sasuke. Karena _drum band_ mengajarkanku banyak," ucap gadis itu seraya mendekat pada mayat kekasihnya. Dielusnya pelan tulang tengkorak Sasuke yang sudah hancur itu.

"Ini hadiah untukmu, sayang…"

_JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!_

Sakura menusukkan katananya tepat pada dada Sasuke. Pedang itu sangat tajam sehingga kulit Sasuke terkoyak begitu saja.

Katana yang tertancap di tubuh kekasihnya itu tak ia keluarkan begitu saja. Ia malah menggesernya ke bawah. Seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sedang memotong daging sapi untuk dimasak.

"Ini untuk keegoisanmu yang selalu melarangku." Sakura mengalihkan pedangnya pada mulut Sasuke. Ia terus merobek mulut kekasihnya itu sampai hancur lalu berpindah ke hidung, mata, dan telinga.

"Ini untuk tanganmu yang selalu ingin menyentuhku," ucap gadis itu tanpa emosi. Katananya ia arahkan pada kedua tangan Sasuke. Ia terus memotong-motongnya sampai menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Perutnya ia sobek-sobek. Usus dan beberapa organ dalamnya terlihat merah sekali.

"Untuk semua yang pernah kau katakan." Sakura mengambil organ dalam itu dengan tangannya lalu ia iris menjadi kecil-kecil menggunakan katananya. Setelah selesai, kini giliran perutnya yang ia potong-potong.

Melodi sonata itu terus mengalun tiada henti. Desiran angin malam menerbangkan partikel oksigen dari bau karat darah Sasuke yang berceceran. Beberapa kelopak bunga mawar merah ikut terbang bersama dengan darah Sasuke yang menempel.

"Ini untukmu yang selalu menuntunku kamanapun yang kau mau." Gadis pink itu atau lebih tepatnya gadis merah karena kini seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi darah. Gaun yang tadinya seputih kapas kini berubah menjadi merah pekat. Ruangan gelap itu kini telah terkontaminasi oleh warna merah.

"Terima kasih…" Sakura membelah kaki Sasuke sehingga tulangnya terlihat. Bagian sensitif kekasihnya itu ia cincang habis sampai seperti serpihan kaca. Sedangkan kakinya kini ia tusuk-tusuk lalu ia potong menjadi kecil seperti potongan daging sapi.

"Sekarang kau adalah milikku, Sasuke. Seharusnya kau tahu itu dari dulu. Seandainya saja kau tidak egois, hal ini pasti takkan terjadi. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…" ucap Sakura dengan _emerald_-nya yang redup. Kali ini samar terdengar isak tangis dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

Melodi itu semakin keras mengalun seiring angin malam yang semakin keras bertiup. Bau karat darah sudah memenuhi ruangan bernuansa gelap dan merah itu. Beberapa kelopak bunga mawar merah bahkan sudah tercampur dengan darah milik kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu semua rencanamu," kata Sakura seraya berdiri menghampiri meja makannya bersama Sasuke tadi. "Aku tahu kenapa gelasmu kosong. Karena itu adalah untuk meminum darahku."

_Praaang_!

Sakura menjatuhkan gelas tak bersalah itu. Ditatapnya datar _steak_ yang belum sempat ia sentuh itu. Mungkin sekarang _steak_ itu sudah dingin atau bahkan sudah bercampur dengan bau karat di sekitarnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka makanan impor. Apalagi ini makanan berlemak tinggi. Jadi, daging _steak_ itu melambangkan dagingku." Sakura berjongkok di sekitar mayat Sasuke yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi itu.

"Stroberi itu merah. Mawar itu merah. _Steak_, sonata, gelap, itu sudah pasti kau rencanakan sejak kita belum kesini. Kau ingin membunuhku, bukan? Tapi sayangnya kau tidak menyadari kemahiranku dalam _drum band._"

Saat ini Sakura seperti orang gila saja. Ia terus berbicara sendiri. Air mata sedikit demi sedikit mengalir dari pelupuknya. Sebenarnya ia tak pernah ingin melakukan hal ini. Tapi karena terpaksa, ia pun akhirnya nekat.

_Teng! Teng! Teng!_

Jam dinding di kamar itu berdentang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul jam dua belas malam. Waktu yang biasanya digunakan untuk tidur itu kini digunakan Sakura untuk memperlihatkan kemahirannya di _drum band_ pada kekasihnya.

"Ini adalah warna yang kujanjikan. Hanya merah. Bagaimana?" Sakura memainkan genangan darah yang berada di bawah kakinya. "Tapi sepertinya aku harus menghentikan pertunjukanku. Aku harus pulang, Sasuke. Doakan aku menang di pertandingan di Tokyo nanti, ya?"

Sakura berdiri kembali lalu segera mengambil tasnya. Tak peduli ia bahwa dirinya kini berlumuran darah kekasihnya sendiri. Mriris memang. Setidaknya Sakura lega bisa terbebas dari Sasuke. Seorang yang sangat _overprotective._

Stroberi, mawar merah, darah, dan _steak_ adalah warna yang Sakura deskripsikan untuk Sasuke. Sedangkan katana, pisau, dan melodi adalah alat yang ia gunakan seperti tugasnya sebagai _colour guard._ Yang terakhir adalah alunan melodi sonata dan desiran angin yang memberikan musik untuknya malam ini.

_"Perfect!"_

…

_**Kuingin kau rasakan apa yang dulu kurasakan**_

_**Kuingin kau mengerti…**_

…

_**Tugasku adalah untuk memberi warna pada hidupmu dengan menggunakan **__**tongkat seperti yang biasa kulakukan.  
><strong>_

**.**

**;; FIN ;;**

**.**

**YAAAAA-HAAAAAA! #DOR**

Akhirnya~ selesai juga fic untuk suspense week ini! u,u padahal saya sudah frustasi tingkat akut kalo engga bakalan nyelesain fic ini~ jujur, makan waktu seminggu buat nyari scene gorenya~ /plakk

Okeh, ini fic gore kedua saya~ cerita tentang keoverprotectivannya memang nyata. Saya mengambilnya dari cerita teman saya di sekolah. Kalo gore mah mana mungkin ada :p

Terima kasih buat yang baca fic ini dan juga beberapa fic saya yang terdahulu. Sepertinya saya akan mulai hiatus menghadapi UAS -,- mungkin fic terakhir saya sebelum hiatus itu untuk award di fandom tetangga saja. Hehe…

Yosh~ tak banyak curcol saya akhiri saja. Eh iya, buat senseiku, **mysticahime**, saya minta maaf karena ficnya tak sesuai, jelek atau apalah ^^v hehe…

**Sekian dan terima kasih :)**

**Best regards,**

_**Ai Kireina Maharanii**_

* * *

><p><em>Review? :)<em>


End file.
